Marauders' Era Or Not?
by Kaitlyn Greene
Summary: AU Harry gets sent back in time to when his parents went to Hogwarts. He then gets himself sorted into Slytherin and makes friends with Severus. How will he cope?
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction | unleash your imagination

Browse

Stories

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Crossovers

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Just In

All

Stories: New

Stories: Updated

Crossovers: New

Crossovers: Updated

Community

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Forum

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Betas

All

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Specific

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Story

Story

Writer

Forum

Community

 **Fanfiction**

Anime/Manga

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays/Musicals

TV Shows

 **Crossovers**

Anime/Manga

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays/Musicals

TV Shows

 **News** Follow our blog or twitter for updates

05/25/2016: Image Manager Note

A recent upgrade of the Image Manager resulted in a bug which caused some images uploaded in the past few day to be malformed. We have since performed an automated image check-up for everyone and have removed all the corrupted entries. The underlying bug has been fixed and preventive measures have been added to prevent this from […]

02/21/2016: Android app v3.2.5 released

We have released v3.2.5 of the android app at Google Play. Check it out for your mobile reading needs.

01/31/2016: Queued up alert email en route…

Portion of email alerts from the past day had been delayed but are currently being re-delivered.

01/30/2016: Android app reading issue fixed..

A temporary issue with android app story reading page showing retry errors has been resolved.

01/16/2016: Display issue resolved

Display issues as result of syncing issues have been resolved. We are actively monitoring all areas for any more post-network outage side-effects.

01/16/2016: Display Issues. In progress…

We are experiencing a temporary issue with display listing and/or showing empty listings due to syncing issues as result of our earlier network outage. We are working to resolve this issue.

01/16/2016: Network Issue Resolved

After some quick handy work by our network team, we were able to bypass failed networking equipment. Everything is now green and operational.

01/16/2016: Network error: Fix in progress…

We are currently experiencing a temporary network downtime due to a failed networking equipment. Please note a replacement fix is in progress and we expect everything to be back to normal within 2 hours.

01/05/2016: Review Sync Issue

We have resolved a review sync issue affecting a percentage of our users. Please note all un-synced reviews have been pushed and now visible.

09/02/2015: Login issues and moving forward

A cascading issue which resulted in login area problems for the last day has been resolved. We are currently reviewing all of our network, hardware, and software infrastructure to make sure that moving forward, these type of errors are not only fixed at their roots but add preventive measure to ensure they do not repeat. […]

Follow us on twitter fictionpres Need a free alternative to Microsoft Word? We recommend LibreOffice.

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Harry gets thrown back in time to when his parents where going to Hogwarts and befriends none other than Severus Snape. How will it turn out? Not even I know!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Sirius, Remus, and Severus would not have died!**

 **I don't have a Beta, so any mistakes are on me.**

' _Thinking_ '

"Talking"

'Parseltongue'

* * *

Harry was walking through Grimmauld Place when he came across Regulus' old room, he only knew it was Regulus' room because Kreacher had came out of there mumbling about his _masters'_ room. He shrugged his shoulders and walked into the dark room. _'Well, what could go wrong?'_ As he walked in dust that was coating the floor stirred up. He looked around, and his attention was drawn to a cabinet next to what Harry assumed was Regulus' old bed. He walked toward the cabinet and opened it, inside laid a dagger with emeralds embedded into the metal handle, there was also an 'S' carved directly in the middle of the dagger. Harry took the dagger out and examined it in the dim light coming from the hall. He quickly hid he dagger behind his back when he heard Sirius coming up the stairs. "Hey Harry, where'd you go?" Sirius said, now in front of the door.

Harry held his breath until everything was silent. He let out a breath of relief. Then the door suddenly opened and Sirius walked into the room. "Harry, what the hell are you doing in here?" Sirius demanded. But before Harry could answer, Sirius grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. It was then that Kreacher decided to walk by. He stopped slightly behind Harry and mumbled, "What is the filthy Half-Blood doing with master Regulus' dagger?" Sirius looked at Harry angrily, "What?" he asked. Sirius gabbed the arm that was behind Harry's back and pulled it out where he could see it. "Harry, what were you thinking?" Sirius scolded, "You could have been hurt or cursed!"

"But I wasn't!" Harry said angrily. Why did everyone think he was just a baby who couldn't decide what to do for himself? "But you could have been, Harry." Sirius said, softer this time. "I know," Harry said, "But I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself." Sirius sighed, nodded his head, and said he was going to bed. Harry decided that he was going to go to bed also. When he got in his room, he realized that Sirius had forgotten about the dagger and had not taken it from Harry. He was studying it and brushed his thumb over the "S" thinking about what it could stand for, when it heated up and he suddenly appeared somewhere else.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do ya think? Be sure to give a review and tell me what you think, all review welcome. Harry is 15 and it is the summer before 5th year.**

 **See Ya Later,**

 **KG**


End file.
